Jim Hawkins
by RM-Keyblade-Mistress
Summary: It's a Treasure Planet parody of Aladdin, the first movie of Aladdin. With some new characters added to this parody. It talks about Jim Hawkins, a Cabin Boy of Captain Amelia when his mother worries about Jim. His friend Morphy will always cheers him up.
1. The Cast

Cast of Aladdin-Treasure Planet style

**Cast of Aladdin-Treasure Planet style**

**(Original Characters)**

Aladdin – Jim Hawkins

Jasmine – Rebekah Masters (my oc)

Sultan of Agrabah – Cassim (from Aladdin and the King of Thieves)

Jafar – Scroop

Abu – Morphy

Carpet – B.E.N.

Iago – Himself

Genie – John Silver

Razule – Mr. Arrow

Narrator – Himself

Gazzem – Onus

Citizens of Agrabah/Market place workers – Themselves

**(New Characters)**

Aladdin's mother – Sarah Hawkins

Aladdin's mom's friend #1 and 2 – Dr. Delbert Doppler and Captain Amelia


	2. The Diamond in the Rough

It starts when the Narrator flies to Montressor with a Solar Surfer.

(Song starts)

Oh I come from a land, from a faraway place

Where the solar ships roam

Where it's flat and immense

And the weather is intense

It's barbaric, but hey, it's home

When the wind's from the ease

And the sun's from the west

And the time is right

Come on down

Stop on by

Hop on a solar surfer and fly

To another Etherium Night

Etherium nights

Like Etherium days

More often than not

Are hotter than hot

In a lot of good ways

Etherium nights

'Neath Etherium moons

A fool off his guard

Could fall and fall hard

Out there on the meteorites.

(Song ends)

Narrator: Hello and good evening my good friends. Please come closer. (The Audience gets too close to the narrator) Too close. A little too close. (The audience backs up a little) There. Welcome to Montressor. Planet full of mystery and enchantment. And a new store coming down in Montressor with the finest merchandise on sale today come on down. (Chuckles) Look at this yes. It used to be the finest Solar Surfers of all time right here. And it's still useable. Also, look at this. I never had seen this fine specimen listen. (Makes a fake farting noise) Still good. No, no, no wait don't go. I see you're only accepted to something rare like this. (Shows a cyborg like lamp) Do not be fooled by its robotic place appearance. Like some if is nothing on the outside but what's inside that counts. It's no ordinary cyborg lamp! It once changed a young man's life. A young man who like this cyborg lamp more than he sees. A diamond in the rough. Perhaps you like to hear a tale? Well, it begins in the dark night. Where a dark man waits with a dark purpose.

(Now takes place out in the Etherium)

"You are late." said Scroop sneering at Onus.

"A thousand apologies oh great impatient one." said Onus.

Scroop was asking Onus a serious question, "Do you have the map?"

Onus had to reach in his jacket to grab it out, "I had to slip a few throats but I have it."

Scroop tried to grab it but, he was too slow because Onus was the fastest slug in the Etherium, "Uh, uh, uh, the reward. OW!"

Iago took the map away from Onus and gave it to Scroop, "Trusssssst me my friend. You get what'sss coming to you."

Iago repeated what his master says, "What's coming to you. AWK!"

Onus was so curious of the map that he used his nine eyes on it and watches Scroop unlocking it and the map glowed. And went off to the spot letting Scroop, Iago, and Onus to follow in The Spider, which is Scroop's ship. "Quickly! Follow the trail!"

Onus steered The Spider to follow the map. The map leads him to Treasure Planet. "At lasssst. After all my yearsss of ssssearching. Treassssure Planet."

Iago was repeating the words from his master, "AWK! Treasure Planet."

Onus gasped, "Holy Captain Flint."

Scroop grabbed Onus' jacket and pulled Onus to his face, "Now, remember, bring me the lamp and the rest of the treasssure is yoursss but the lamp isss mine."

Iago repeated the words again and does human talk instead of parrot, "AWK! The Lamp! AWK! The Lamp! Geeze, where did you pick this bozo up?"

Scroop shushed Iago. "Jusst mind your own businesss, Iago."

Scroop let go of Onus and the little slug went to the entrance of Treasure Planet and the entrance roared and a guard came, "Who dares enter Treasure Planet?!"

Onus was so scared he didn't know what to do but to say his name and his title, "My name is Onus, a pirate."

The Guard told them a warning, "Know this. Only one may enter here. Whose worth of lives falls within, the diamond in the rough."

Onus looked at Scroop and shrugged his shoulders. Scroop waved his claw in front of him, "What are you waiting for? Go on in there!"

Onus sighed and walked in without the guard looking. He looked at the steps inside Treasure Planet. He took a step, nothing happened and he sighed and that made the guard mad and sent Onus into his own death by feeding him to the crocodiles. Scroop covered his eyes when the door to Treasure Planet disappeared and Scroop shouted, "NO!"

The Guard repeated the final words, "Seek thy of the diamond in the rough!"

Iago was so mad and picked up the map and gave it to Scroop. "I can't believe it! I just don't believe it! We're never going to find that stupid cyborg lamp! Just forget it! Look at this. I'm so fired up I'm molting."

Scroop said grieving, "Patience Iago. Patience. Onus is neither less then worthy."

Iago was still ticked off and was yelling, "Oh there's a big SURPRISE! That's incredible. I think I'm going to have a heart attack and die from not surprise. What are we going to do? We got a big problem. A big—mmph!"

Iago's mouth was closed up tight by Scroop's claw, "Yesss. Only one may enter. I mussst find thisss one. Thisss diamond in the rough."

Meanwhile some where in Montressor, a young boy at the age of fifteen has a bread stick and is being chased by Mr. Arrow, "Stop! Thief! I'll have your hands for a trophy, Cabin Boy!"

Then Jim looked at the bread stick and jumped, "All of this for a loaf of bread. Whoa!"

When he jumped off the building, he was riding on his Solar Surfer down the lane but he accidentally fell off the surfer and landed in a pile of clothes and recovers the bread and sighs and Mr. Arrow was so mad at the young man but one of the guards spotted him, "There he is! You won't get away that easily!"

Jim chuckled, "You think this is easy?"

All the woman that were chatting were giggling at Jim and the boy saw Mr. Arrow, "You two, over that way. You follow me. We'll find him."

But Jim had other plans; he has his disguise on and talks to the girls, "Morning ladies."

One girl named Dolphy giggled and said, "Getting into trouble a little early today. Aren't you Jim?"

Jim chuckled again and looked at Dolphy, "Trouble. No way. You're only in trouble if you get caught."

The boy did get caught by Mr. Arrow, "Gotcha!"

Jim was surprised, "I'm in trouble."

Mr. Arrow was ready to do something but got caught by a pink blob that turned into a hammer, "And this time—"

The blob's name was Morphy, Jim's best pal. "Good timing as usual Morphy."

Morphy can repeat any word Jim or anyone else is saying, "Morphy,"

And Jim started to walk pass Mr. Arrow, "C'mon let's get out of here."

(Song starts)

Jim: Gotta keep

One jump ahead of the breadline

One swing ahead of the sword

I steal only what I can't afford

That's everything!

One jump ahead of the lawmen

That's all, and that's no joke

Those guys don't appreciate I'm broke

Mr. Arrow and the guards: Riffraff! Cabin Boy!

Scoundrel! Take that!

Jim: Just a little snack guys!

Mr. Arrow and the guards: Rip him open, take it back guys!

Jim: I can take a hint, gotta face the facts

You're my only friend, Morphy!

Townsfolk: Who?

Dolphy, Marina, and Cas: Oh, it's sad Jim's hit the bottom

He's become a one-man rise in crime

Marina: I'd blame his mother and father except he hasn't got a father!

Jim: Gotta eat to live, gotta steal to eat

Tell you all about it when I got the time!

One jump ahead of the slowpokes

One skip ahead of my doom

Next time gonna use a nom de plume

One jump ahead of the hitmen

One hit ahead of the flock

I think I could take a stroll around the block.

Townsfolk: Stop, thief! Vandal!

Outrage! Scandal!

Jim: Let's not be to hasty.

Birdbrain Mary: Still, I think he's rather tasty

Jim: gotta eat to live, gotta steal to eat

Otherwise we'd get along.

Mr. Arrow and the Guards: Wrong!

Mr. Arrow found Jim and Morphy hiding in jars walking, "There they are!"

Jim and Morphy ran as fast as they can but Morphy stopped in front of Mr. Arrow and the guards and turns into a sword. The first guard next to Mr. Arrow was scared, "He's got a sword,"

Then Mr. Arrow yelled, "You Idiots. We all have swords!"

The guards raised their swords in the air and Morphy flew to Jim very fast.

Jim: One jump ahead of the hoofbeats!

(Crowd: Vandal!)

One hop ahead of the hump!

(Crowd: Cabin Boy!)

One trick ahead of disaster!

(Crowd: Scoundrel!)

They're quick, but I'm much faster!

(Mr. Arrow and the Guards: Take that!)

Here goes, better thrown my hand in

Wish me a happy landin'

All I gotta do is jump!

(Song ends)

Just as you know, Mr. Arrow and his guards landed in manure. Pew! But Jim and Morphy got away safely in the alley. They also gave each other a high five. Jim was so happy when he broke the bread in two. "Now my little blob of mischief. We feast alright!"


	3. Princess Rebekah Masters

As Jim handed Morphy half of a loaf of bread, he sees two homeless children looking for food and they were hungry. Jim was so upset that he looked at his friend and Morphy refuses to share the bread with the kids and he ate the bread. Jim didn't care of what Morphy think of the bread, he just gave the first half to the girl and rubbed her head, "Here, go on take it."

The little girl giggled. Jim walked off leaving Morphy with some guilt and gave his half to the boy and the girl pats his head. Just as when Morphy heard a horse, he flew to Jim and they looked to see what's going on. They saw a prince name, Prince Sa'luk. One man kept on saying, "On his way to the palace?"

And another man that's so skinny answered, "Yes, and he's on his another suitor for the princess."

Then the kids ran past Jim and the boy ran to the horse while his sister tried to get him away from the horse. The horse neighed and the prince was mad, "Get out of my way! Filthy brats!"

Prince Sa'luk used his whip on the kids but Jim went in and saved them, "Hey! If I was rich as you, I learn some manners!"

Jim threw the whip back at Sa'luk and this made him mad, "I'll show you manners!"

Sa'luk kicked Jim to the mud pit and the town of Montressor laughed at him. Morphy turned into a bucket of water and a wash rag and helped Jim get cleaned, "Thanks Morphy. You know Morph, it's not like everyday you see a horse with two rear end."

Then Morphy repeated, "Two rear ends!"

That made the whole town gasps even the prince. Prince Sa'luk looked at Jim and started to let his horse take him to the palace, "You are a worthless Cabin boy. You're born a Cabin boy. You'll die a Cabin boy. And only your fleas will mourn you."

The door slammed into Jim's face when he wanted revenge from that Prince Sa'luk. He was mad, "I'm not worthless, and I don't have fleas."

He looked at Morphy and sighed, "C'mon Morphy, let's go home."

(Song begins)

Jim: Riffraff, Cabin boy

I don't buy that

If only they'd look closer

Would they see a poor boy? No siree

They'd find out

There's so much more to me.

The boy sat on his windowsill and looked at the palace and sighs when Morphy is sleeping, "Someday Morphy, things will change. We'll be rich, Live in the palace, and no problems at all."

That's what Prince Sa'luk thinks on the next day, "I've never been so insulted!"

The Sultan, Cassim, saw what's happening and followed Sa'luk with a question, "Prince Sa'luk, leaving so soon?"

Then Prince Sa'luk made an angry answer, "To not marry her off!"

Cassim growled, "Rebekah."

Cassim went outside where Princess Rebekah and her pet lion Rajah were playing in the menagerie. Until Cassim interrupted their fun, "Rebekah! Rebekah! Rebekah, I'd—"

Rajah growled at him with some parts of Sa'luk's pants. Cassim looked at Rajah and grabbed the cloth out of Rajah's mouth, "Confounded Rajah! So, this is how Prince Sa'luk stormed off?"

The Princess Rebekah was calming her father down by talking like she didn't know, "Oh father, Rajah was just playing with him. Weren't you Rajah? You were just playing with that over dressed Prince Sa'luk weren't you?"

Rajah and the princess laughed until Cassim gave Rebekah the look again, and Princess Rebekah was caught unguarded, "Ahem!"

Cassim sighed, "Dearest, you got to stop rejecting every suitor that comes to call."

Then both Rebekah and Cassim said at the same time, "The law said you must be married to a prince."

Then Cassim finished his sentence, "By your next birthday."

Rebekah was so annoyed and sighed, "The law is wrong."

Cassim complained to his daughter, "You've already got three more days!"

Rebekah argued and is holding a beautiful rainbow bird, "Father, I hate being forced into this. If I do want to marry. I want it out of love."

Cassim is really worried about what Rebekah was talking about, "Rebekah. It's not only this law. I'm not going to be here forever you know. Well I—I just want to make sure your being taking care of. Provided for."

His daughter, Rebekah interrupted him, "Please, try to understand. I've never done a thing on my own. I've never had any real friends."

Rajah woke up and growled, and Rebekah giggled, "Except you Rajah."

Rajah smiled and went back to sleep. Then Rebekah continued what she was saying to her father, "I've never been outside the palace walls so I could find Silver."

Her father didn't want her to go out because she was the Princess of Montressor. "But Rebekah, you're the princess."

Rebekah sighed with anger, "Maybe I don't want to be a princess anymore!"

She splashed water on her father and turned her back on him. Cassim growled again and walked back to the palace, "I'm forbidding you to have any daughters, Rebekah!"

Rajah was so confused on what's going on. Rebekah was so mad but, she looked at the cage filled with birds full of different colors of the rainbow that, she walked up to the cage, and opened the cage and watched the birds fly free to the sky. Meanwhile at the Sultan's room, Cassim was talking to himself about Rebekah, "I don't know where she gets it from. Her mother wasn't this picky."

Suddenly a shadow scares Cassim, "Oh! Ahh, Scroop, my most trusted advisor. I'm in desperate need of your wisdom."

Scroop bowed down to Cassim, "My life is but to serve you my lord."

Cassim told Scroop what the problem is, "It's this suitor business. Rebekah refuses to pick a husband, she's worried about where her cousin, John Silver is at, and I'm at my wit's end."

Then Iago repeated, "AWK! Wit's end!"

Cassim remembered something when he looked at Iago and grabbed a cracker, "Oh yeah. Have a cracker pretty Polly."

Iago has a mouthful of a cracker that was shoved down his mouth and Scroop laughed, "Your majesty certainly has a way with dumb animals."

Iago growled at Scroop for calling him a dumb animal and Scroop was going to say something and he remembered, "Now then, perhaps I divine a solution to this former problem."

Cassim smiled and turned around to face Scroop, "If anyone can help, it's you."

Scroop interrupted the Sultan, "But, it would require with this mystic blue diamond."

Cassim gasped, "My ring? It's been in the Masters family for years."

Scroop looked at his staff and let the Sultan look at the staff's eyes, "It's necessary to find the Princess' suitor, now don't worry, everything will be fine."

Cassim was hypnotized, "Everything will be fine."

Scroop smiled so evilly that he asked his most desired question, "The diamond?"

Cassim was still hypnotized and took off his ring and gave it to Scroop, "Here, and Scroop, what ever you need will be fine."

Scroop grabbed the ring and stopped his staff and was so happy, "Your most gracious my liege. Now go along a play with your toys."

Cassim repeated the words that Scroop said, "Everything will be fine."

Scroop rolled his eyes in anger, and Iago throw up the cracker and coughed, "I can't take it anymore! If I gotta choked down on one more of those moldy disgusting crackers! Wham Bam!"

Scroop was intensely impatient, "Calm yourself, Iago. Soon I'll be the Sultan, not that Cassim guy."

And Iago was happy, "Maybe I should be the one to stuff down those crackers down his throat?"

Meanwhile at the garden, Princess Rebekah was in her disguise and check to see if anyone was following her and she tried to climb up the tree until Rajah grabbed her cape with his mouth. Rebekah sighed and climbed back down, "I'm sorry Rajah. I can't stay and let life live for me, and I have to find my cousin and bring him back here. I'll miss you."

Rebekah hugged Rajah and let go of him. Rajah helped Rebekah climb up on the tree and over the wall, "Good-bye Rajah. And wish me good luck."

Rajah sighed as Rebekah disappeared and laid down on the grass. On the next day it was breakfast time for Jim and Morphy. This time they're getting fresh purps. "Okay Morphy, go."

Morphy saluted and went to the merchant that was selling purps, "Try your taste buds on these purps and they'll dance and sing. Hey, you, get away from there!"

Morphy grabbed the purp and was trying to trick into the merchant to get away from the others so Jim could get him. "Why you, you pink blob! Okay?"

Morphy flew back to Jim as Jim is now holding two fresh purps and handed Morphy a purp. "Nice job, Morphy. Breakfast is served."

But in the market place, Princess Rebekah is in her disguise as a normal girl. The merchants kept on asking her to buy their stuff, "No thank you guys."

She accidentally bumped into a man that can breathe fire, he's from the world of Agrabah and he travels a lot, "Oh I'm so sorry sir."

The Flamethrower belched the fire and scared the princess that made Jim look at her, "I'm REALLY sorry."

Jim was in a trance when he looked at the Princess, "Wow."

Morphy knows what's going on and sighed, "Uh oh, hello! HELLO!"

Rebekah saw a poor little boy trying to get an apple from the stand, "Aw, you must be hungry. Here you go."

She handed the boy an apple and got in trouble by the apple merchant, "You'd be able to pay for that."

Rebekah asked, "Pay?"

The merchant grabbed her arm, "No one steals from my cart."

Rebekah was so scared and didn't know what to say but the truth, "I'm sorry sir, I don't have any money."

The merchant grew very angry, "THIEF!"

Rebekah was almost scared, "Please, if you just let me go to the Sultan, I could get some money."

The merchant went too far on her, "You know what the penalty is for STEALING!?"

The Merchant raised his sword in the air ready to slice Rebekah's right hand, and now she's defiantly scared, "No, NO PLEASE!"

Jim came just in time and grabbed the merchant's hand, "I'm so glad you found her."

He gave a look at the princess and shook his hand with one finger pointing at her, "I've been looking for you."

The Princess was curious, "What are you doing?"

Then Jim whispered into the princess' ear, "Just play along."

The merchant placed his hand on Jim's shoulder, "You know this girl?"

Jim sighed and placed one arm around the merchant's shoulder, "Sadly yes, she's my sister. She's kind a crazy."

Rebekah was shocked and said inside her head, "I already have a brother named, Aladdin."

It's a good thing the boys didn't hear her. The merchant put Jim on the other side, "She said she knew the Sultan."

Jim chuckled, "She thinks the morph is the Sultan."

Morphy was confused, Rebekah looked around and played along, "Oh wise sultan how may I serve you?"

Morphy morphed into Cassim and pats Rebekah's head. Jim grabbed an apple from behind and tossed it to the merchant, "Tragic, isn't it. Well, no harm done. Now sis, let's go and see the doctor."

Rebekah looked at the slug-like-horse and smiled, "Well hello doctor, how are you?"

Jim said in her ear, "No, no, not that one. C'mon Sultan."

Morphy bowed and his treasure fell out with three purps. Everyone gasped, and the Merchant said as Rebekah, Jim, and Morphy ran away, "Come back here you little thieves!"

Meanwhile in Scroop's room, Iago was running on the storm maker wheel and was panting every time, "Your evilness, should we wait for a real storm?!"

Scroop chuckled and placed the ring in the snake like hourglass, "Less talking more running, Iago. Faster."

Iago bowed and kept on running, "Of course your evil one!"

Lightning strikes on the blue diamond ring and the hourglass showed Treasure Planet on the top and Scroop asked, "Part sands of time, reveal to me to the one who could enter Treasure Planet."

The bottom half of the hourglass showed, Jim Hawkins helping Princess Rebekah Masters, "Yes, Yes, now there he is. My Diamond in the Rough."

Iago also looked and is in shock, "That's him? That's the guy we've been looking for!?"

Iago accidentally let go of the pole and got in the wheels and got slammed into the wall, while Scroop was talking, "Let's have the guards escort him to the palace, shall we?"

Iago coughed and looked at Scroop, "Swell."

Scroop made an evil laugh in the hourglass. As Jim was helping Rebekah around in Montressor and is showing her around also, letting her follow him to his house. But the princess did a false fall and Jim caught her. "Thank you for saving me back there. No one could ever do that."

Jim smiled and walked off, "Your welcome. So uh, this is your first time in Montressor?"

Jim and Morph went across the roof to another roof and Jim looked back at Rebekah. She crossed her arms, "Isn't that obvious?"

Jim chuckled and leaned against a wooden board, "Well, you do kind a stand out."

Rebekah just smiled. Jim went back to reality. "The market place is a very dangerous place to be at."

He saw Rebekah jumping to the roof he's on she smiled, "I'm a fast learner."

She threw the long stick to Jim and he smiled and looked at Morphy, "Hey."

Morphy felt like he was left behind and start to follow Jim and Rebekah back to Jim's home, "Whoa, watch your head there. Be careful."

Rebekah was so amazed, "So this is where you live?"

Jim chuckled. "Yeah, just me and Morphy. Come and go as we please."

Rebekah smiled, "That sounds fabulous."

Jim was so nervous and smiled, "Well, it's not much, but it sure has a great view of the palace. Wow, the Palace sure looks amazing."

Rebekah frowned remember her time at the palace, and her father always gets worried about her. She sat down with a frown on her face, "Yeah, it's amazing."

Jim leaned against the wall looking at the palace and then looking back at Rebekah, "I wonder what life will be like at the palace. To have servants, vales."

Rebekah talked sarcastically, "Yeah sure, having people telling where to go and how to dress."

Jim chuckled. "It's better than here. Always scraping food from the guards."

Rebekah was not herself anymore and told the truth, "You're not always free to make your own choice."

Jim and Rebekah both said together, "Sometimes we're so, trapped."

Jim and Rebekah looked at each other with the same thing in common eyes. Jim went back to reality again and took a purp from Morphy and handed the purp to Rebekah, "So, where did you come from?"

Rebekah didn't want to tell Jim her real home, so, she lied, "What is the matter? I ran away and I am not going back."

Jim took a bite from the purp and gave it back to Morphy, "Really, how come?"

Morphy was so mad, "Why I oughta?!"

Morphy smiled when he sees that Rebekah didn't even take a bite from the purp and floated towards her purp. Rebekah looked at Jim, "My father is forcing me to get married."

Jim felt sorry for the princess and said, "Boy, that's terrible."

Morphy tried to grab the purp but, he got caught by Jim, "MORPHY!"

Morphy was so mad at Jim that he was talking gibberish at him and Rebekah. Rebekah was so curious to what Morphy is saying, "What did he say?"

Jim lied to Rebekah, "He said, that's terrible."

Morphy was shocked. He didn't say that to Jim and Rebekah at all. Rebekah smiled and said, "What else did Morphy say?"

Jim smiled and scooted closer to Rebekah, "He says there's anyway he can help."

Rebekah smiled and leaned into Jim and so did he for the kiss, "Tell Morphy that was real sweet."

Their time was interrupted by Mr. Arrow. "There they are!"

Jim and Rebekah both stood up in shock, "They're after me?! They're after you?!"

Rebekah covered her mouth so Jim won't hear, "Oh my father must've sent them too—"

Jim looked at her and held his hand, "Do you trust me?"

Rebekah looked confused, "What?"

Jim tried again, "Do you trust me?"

Rebekah held his hand, "Yes."

Jim jumped with Rebekah, "Then jump!"

They both jumped down to the cart full of soft fluffy pillows and Jim lead Rebekah with him to one direction that had Mr. Arrow and his first half of the Guards and they went the other way around. Mr. Arrow threw Morphy into a pot and grabbed Jim as he threw him to the Guards, "Throw him into the dungeon."

Rebekah ran to Mr. Arrow and pounded his chest, "Let him go!"

Mr. Arrow chuckled, "Lookie here men, a Cabin girl!"

He threw her on the ground and that made Jim mad. Rebekah stood up and took her hood off as she said, "Unhand him, by the order of the Princess."


	4. Jim Hawkins meets John Silver

As they discovered it was Rebekah in disguise, Mr. Arrow, the guards and Jim bowed, "Princess Rebekah."

Jim was shocked by the looks of Princess Rebekah, "The Princess?"

Morphy repeated, "The Princess?"

Mr. Arrow asked a lot of questions, "What are you doing outside the palace, and with this Cabin boy?"

Rebekah interrupted him, "That's none of your concern, so, release the boy."

Mr. Arrow chuckled, "I'm sorry princess. I would but its Scroop's orders. You'll have to take it from him."

Mr. Arrow bowed graciously and left with Jim and the guards. Rebekah crossed her arms and said, "Believe me, I will."

Back at Scroop's room, he gets back from the secret entrance to his lair. He was going to shut it until, Princess Rebekah showed up, "Scroop!"

It startled Scroop for a minute, "Princess"

Iago was coming out too but, he got stuck. "Scroop, help I'm stuck."

Scroop covered the crack in the wall and bowed, "How may I be a service to you?"

Rebekah walked up to Scroop's face with anger filling in her eyes, "The guards took a boy from the Market on your orders!"

Scroop looked away and back to the princess, "Your father has charged me to keep peace in Montressor. The boy was a criminal."

Rebekah looked at Scroop's glowing yellow eyes, "What was his crime?"

Scroop thought of a crime that Jim did, "To kidnap the Princess of course."

Iago wanted out so bad he grabbed one of Scroop's legs. "Scroop, can you just. OW THAT HURTS!"

Rebekah was mad, "He didn't kidnap me. I ran away to find my cousin, John Silver. It's been nine years since he left Montressor to find this, Treasure Planet."

This made Scroop mad that he didn't get a chance to go there nine years ago but he actually forgot about that day, "Oh dear. Oh rightly upsetting that I would've known."

Rebekah was curious again, "What do you mean?"

Scroop turned to look at the Princess, "Sadly, the boy's sentence has already been carried out."

Rebekah really wanted to know what Scroop meant by that. "What sentence, Scroop?"

Scroop clenched his teeth. "Death."

Rebekah covered her mouth in shock. "No."

Scroop was going to finish. "By beheading."

Rebekah's heart broke and she sat on the bench. Scroop put his claw-like-hands on the princess' shoulders. "I'm exceedingly sorry princess."

She looked at him, "How could you?"

Scroop let go of her and Rebekah ran crying. Iago manage to escape the secret passageway and flew up on Scroop's shoulders breathing hard. He stopped and asked Scroop, "So, how did it go?"

Scroop smiled, "I think she took it, rather well."

Scroop and Iago smiled and looked at the direction that Rebekah ran to. At the menagerie Princess Rebekah sobbed so hard that Rajah came and nudged her with his muzzle. Rebekah sat up and wiped her tears, and looked at Rajah, "It's all my fault Rajah. I didn't get to know his name."

The two friends hugged and Rebekah cried so hard that she took out a picture of her and John Silver playing with the kitty Rajah and kept on crying. "Why did you leave me Silver?"

Meanwhile with our boy, Jim, at the dungeon, he strangled himself out of his chains and sighed, "She was the Princess? I can't believe it. I must've sounded so stupid to her!"

Then he hears his morph through the bars, "Hello! Jim!"

Jim smiled, "Morphy, down here."

Morphy went through the bars and playfully flew down towards Jim. Jim was so happy he would just hug Morphy but, he's in chains, "Hurry and get me out of this, please Morphy."

Morphy wouldn't do it. He morphed into Princess Rebekah and mimicked her and morphed back to his original self. Jim sighed. "Hey, she was in trouble. Aw, she was worth it."

Morphy morphed into a key, "Yeah."

Jim sighed and talked to his morphing friend, "Good thing I won't see her again. I'm a Cabin boy and there's this law, she has to marry a prince."

Morphy got Jim free from the chains and morphed himself back to normal and smiled. And Jim continued his sentence, "She deserves a prince. I'm a fool."

Then a strange voice came through the dungeon, "You're only a fool if you give up boy."

Jim peered into the dungeon, "Who are you?

Then the stranger, which is Scroop in disguise, came towards Jim and Morphy. "I'm a lonely prisoner such as yourself but together perhaps we can be more."

Jim smiled in a confusing way, "I'm listening."

The stranger continued, "There's this planet boy. Treasure Planet the Loot of a Thousand Worlds. Filled with treasures beyond your imagination."

Jim and Morphy were so amazed, "Ooh."

The stranger took the treasure away and hid it in his raggedy outfit, "Treasure enough to impress your princess, I wager."

Iago, which is Scroop's hunch back disguise helper, was sweating, "Scroop, can you hurry up, I'm melting in here. AWK!"

Scroop hit Iago with his stick and went back to Jim. Jim grew a frown, "But the law says—"

Jim got interrupted by the stranger and he said, "You've heard of the golden rule have you? Whoever holds the gold gets the rules."

He smiled and showed all the gold teeth in his mouth. Jim stands up and was curious, "So why do want to share this wonderful treasure with me?"

Scroop used his head for this, "I need a young lad with a strong back and a pair of legs to go get it for me."

Jim holds his hands up to stop Scroop, "Uh, one problem. It's out here. And we're in here."

Scroop shook his head for a no. "Things are not what they seem. So, do we have a deal?"

Scroop held his hand to let Jim choose if he could go or not. Jim and Morphy agreed and they're on The Spider again just like in the beginning but different, they sailed towards Treasure Planet in the Etherium. Few minutes later, they arrived and the Guard came and said, "Who dares enter Treasure Planet?"

Jim gulped and said, "It is I, Jim Hawkins."

The Guard looked into Jim's eyes, "Proceed, touch nothing but the cyborg lamp."

The Guard opened the door and the stranger said, "Remember boy, first fetch me the cyborg lamp, and then, you shall have your reward."

Jim looked at the stairway, "C'mon Morphy."

Morphy hid inside Jim's pant pocket and Jim entered into Treasure Planet. They walked into the hall of jewels and rare items that cannot be touch only two things that can. Jim looked at the hall and smiled, "Would you look at that?"

Morphy poked his head out of Jim's pocket and looked he too was smiling. Jim continued, "Just a handful of this stuff will make me richer than the King of Montressor."

Morphy went for the beautiful ruby in the chest but, Jim stopped him, "Morphy, no! Don't touch anything; we're here to find that cyborg lamp."

Morphy mimicked what the guard said ten times and followed Jim. But, would you know that someone or something was watching Jim Hawkins and Morphy? Yes, a robot named, B.E.N. which stands for, Bio-electronic Navigator. He use to work for Captain Nathanial Flint 100 years ago but, was abandoned at Treasure Planet. 109 years later, he had to keep guard of the cyborg lamp. Which is pretty convenient, don't you think? Either way, he never seen a morph nor a human in years so, we followed Morphy and Jim. He was playing with Morphy a lot and hid when Morphy looked around to see who was touching him. Morphy went to tell Jim there's something fishy going on there, but Jim didn't care, "Morphy, will you knock it off?"

Morphy repeated, "Knock it off?"

Then he continued following Jim. B.E.N. didn't want to lose them so he kept of following and he touched Morphy, and he yelped and flew towards Jim making him look at B.E.N., "Morphy, what are you, crazy?"

Jim saw B.E.N. all scared and he said, "Uh, hi there human."

Jim smiled, "A navigating robot. C'mon I'm not going to hurt you."

B.E.N. walked towards Jim and said, "What's your name?"

Jim smiled, "My name is Jim Hawkins. And this is my good friend, Morphy."

Morphy shoed B.E.N. away and that made him sad and walked off, "Okay, I see your friend doesn't want me with you. Bye."

Jim sighed, "B.E.N. wait, maybe you can help us?"

B.E.N. looked back and was surprised and led Jim and Morphy the way to the cyborg lamp. "I'll lead you the way. Follow me. This way Jimmy."

Jim smiled, "Just call me Jim okay."

As they walk through the vines and everything they finally made it to the spot. B.E.N. pointed to the lamp, "See there it is. The cyborg lamp. There was an Ursid Cyborg Pirate named John Silver that came here but was trapped for nine years. I wonder why he even came here."

Jim went down to the stepping stools and looked at Morphy and B.E.N. "Wait here. B.E.N. you have to look after Morphy. He tries to steel something so, try and watch him and don't let him touch any treasure."

B.E.N. saluted, "Aye Captain Jimmy sir!"

Jim sighed and jumped on five stepping stools and made it to the stairs. He started to climb the stairs towards the cyborg lamp. B.E.N. looked at the spot where Morphy use to be at and gasped, "Uh oh, Morphy where are you?"

Morphy was floating to a golden monkey statue holding a giant ruby. B.E.N. tried to grab him but he slips and slides away from B.E.N. Once Jim made it to the top, he walked towards the cyborg lamp and picks it up and examines it, "This is it? This is what we came all the way too. Morphy, NO!"

Too late, Morphy already touched the giant ruby and the Guard's voice came out of nowhere, "Incident fools! You have touched, the forbidden treasure! Now you'll never again will see the light of day!"

The Planet was shaking and Jim put the cyborg lamp in his jacket and ran back to B.E.N. and Morphy but the stairs turned into a slide. He was heading strait for the lava and B.E.N. threw a Solar Surfer towards Jim, "Jimmy, catch!"

Jim grabbed the Solar Surfer and soared all the way and grabbed B.E.N. "Thanks B.E.N."

Morphy flew to Jim's solar surfer and stayed on his shoulder. As soon as Jim looked behind him, he sees a wave of melted lava, "Whoa let's get out of here!"

Jim made the solar surfer go even faster. He and his friends tried to get to the entrance of Treasure Planet and as soon as you know, a rock hit Jim's solar surfer and B.E.N. but, Jim and Morphy were safe at the stairs. Jim was holding on and isn't going to make it. Scroop came and reached out to Jim, "Give me the lamp!"

Jim tried but couldn't. "I can't. Give me your hand!"

Scroop was going impatient. "First give me the cyborg lamp!"

Jim did as told. He grabbed the cyborg lamp, and reached it out to Scroop. Scroop grabbed the cyborg lamp and shouted to the Etherium, "Yes! At last!"

He kicked Morphy when he was trying to help Jim, Scroop grabbed Jim's arm and pulled him up, Jim asked, "What are you doing?"

Scroop looked at Jim, "Giving you your reward. Your eternal reward!"

Scroop showed Jim his dagger and before you know, Morphy hand the cyborg lamp in his secret spot and bit Scroop's arm which made Scroop let go of Jim to fall to his doom. B.E.N. did his best to get something soft for Jim to land in, pillows. He spread them everywhere and Jim fell on them. The door to Treasure Planet was destroyed forever leaving Jim, B.E.N. and Morphy in the Planet forever. Scroop laughed, "It's mine, it's all mine! Huh, where is it? No. NO!!"

Scroop lost the lamp to Jim. But at the Palace in Montressor, Princess Rebekah was crying about the lost of the boy at the market place. Her father was in her room, "Rebekah? Oh dearest, what's wrong?"

Rebekah looked at her father with tears flowing down her face, "Scroop did something, terrible."

Cassim sat next to her and hugged her close, "Now there. There, we'll set it right. Now, tell me everything."

Meanwhile inside Treasure Planet, Jim was unconscious. Morphy morphed into a bucket of cold water and poured it on Jim and woke him up, "Oh my head. We're trapped? You two face son of a jackal! Well, whoever he is, he's long gone with that cyborg lamp."

B.E.N. had a frown on his face, "Looks like my job of watching that lamp is long gone."

Morphy grabbed the lamp out of his compartment and Jim and B.E.N. smile, "You silly blob of mischief. You got the cyborg lamp all the time?"

Morphy nod his little head. Jim examined the cyborg lamp again. "Looks like a beat up worthless piece of junk. Hey, there's some writing in it but, I can't make it up."

B.E.N. covered his eyes, "I shall not look."

Jim ignored B.E.N.'s warning and rubbed the cyborg lamp. That lamp went crazy and B.E.N. and Morphy hid in the rocks. The genie came out and stretched, "Oy! Nine whole years could give ya such a crick in the neck. Hang on a sec. Whoa! Oy, it's good to be out of that lamp! I'll tell ya it's nice to be out of there and what's yer name lad?"

Jim gulped and looked at Silver, "I'm Jim Hawkins. I'm a Cabin boy from Montressor."

Silver gasped when Jim said Montressor. "That use to be me home planet. Tell me, Jimbo, may I call you Jimbo, how's Rebekah doing?"

Jim gasped, "The Princess of Montressor?! You know the Princess?!"

Silver said, "Yeah Jimbo. I just want to know. The Lass is now worried about me now huh?"

Morphy floated up to Silver, "Daddy! Daddy! Daddy!"

Silver looked at Morphy, "Morphy! I wondered where ya laid off ta."

Jim gasped, "Morphy, you know him? Wait, am I your master?"

Silver pat Jim's back. "Yeah and can be taught. What do you wish for? The ever impressive. The long contain. But never, duplicate (repeats the word duplicate) John Silver, the Ursid Cyborg Pirate Genie of the Cyborg Lamp! Thank you from the lamp with three greatest wishes, thank you."

Jim stand up and interrupts. "Whoa! I get three wishes?"

Silver's duplicates disappeared, "Yes, but ya get only three. That's right. One, two, and three. No substitutions, exchanges, nor refunds."

Jim chuckled. "Morphy, I know I'm dreaming."

B.E.N. walked up to Jim, "Nope, your not Jimmy."

(Song starts)

Silver turned around and grew larger and made Jim sit with some magic, "Master, I don't t'ink ya don't realize what ya got here. So just ruminate while a create some possibilities.

Silver: Well, Captain Flint had his crew

Scheherazad-ie had a thousand tales

But Jimbo your in luck 'cause up your sleeves

Ya got a brand of magic never fails

Ya got some power in yer corner now

Some heavy ammunition in your camp

Ya got some punch, pizzazz, yahoo and how

See all ya gotta do is rub that cyborg lamp

And I'll say

Mister Jimbo Hawkins, sir

What will your pleasure be?

Let me take yer order

Jot it down

Ya ain't never had a friend like me

Huh huh huh

Live is yer restaurant

And I'm yer maitre'd

C'mon whisper what it is ya want

Ya ain't never had a friend like me

Yes sir, we pride ourselves on service

Ya the boss

The king, the shah

Say what ya wish

It's yer's! True dish

How about a little more Bonzabeast Stew?

Have some of column "A"

Try all of column "B"

I'm in the mood to help ya lad

Ya ain't never had a friend like me

(Silver scats)

Silver: Can yer friends do this? (Switches his cyborg hand into a sword)

Do yer friends do that? (Switches his cyborg hand into a pistol)

Do yer friends pull this out of their little hat?

(Silver turns into a dragon)

Can yer friends go poof!

Three pirate girls appear next to Jim.

Silver: Can yer friends go, Abracadabra, let'er rip

And then make the sucker disappear?

So doncha sit there slack jawed, buggy eyed

I'm here to answer all your midday prayers

You got an Ursid Cyborg Pirate Genie for your chargée daffares

I got a powerful urge to help you out

So wat-cha wish ? i really wanna know

Ya got a list that's three miles long, no doubt

Well, all ya gotta do is rub like so-and ho

Mister Jimbo Hawkins, sir have a wish or two or three

I'm on the job, ya big nabob

Ya ain't never had a friend, never had a friend

Ya ain't never had a friend, never had a friend

Ya ain't never had a friend like me

(Silver scats again)

Silver : Ya ain't never had a friend like me, ha!

(Song ends)

Morphy looks inside his bag and finds no treasure in it. Silver sat next to Jim, "So, what will it be Jimbo?"

Jim was thinking and grew a smile, "You're going to grant me, any wishes I want right?"

Silver was shocked and looked at Jim, "Uh Jimbo, there are a few provisos, a quick compose."

Jim chuckled, "Like?"

Silver sat next to Jim again, "Rule number one, I can't kill anybody. (Makes his head come off magically) So don't ask. (Puts his head back on magically) Rule number two, I can't make anybody fall in love with anybody else. Now here's rule number three, I can't make people back from the dead, it's not natural, and I can't do that! Other than that, ya got it."

Silver bowed down to Jim in a giant form, Jim looks at Morphy, "Provisos, limitations, unlimited wishes. Some all powerful Ursid Cyborg Pirate Genie. Couldn't bring people back from the dead? Oh well Morphy, looks like we'll never get out of this planet."

Silver placed his good foot in front of Jim, B.E.N. and Morphy. "Excuse me, did ya rub me cyborg lamp? Did ya wake me up? And all of the sudden ya walking out on me. I don't think so. Yer gettin' yer wishes so sit down!"

Jim sat in the longboat and Silver appeared next to him, "In case of emergency the exits are (points everywhere and repeats the word 'here') everywhere. Just keep your hands and feet inside the longboat and we're out of here!"


	5. Prince Sora Hawkins

As Silver, Jim, B.E.N. and Morphy flew off in the longboat, but somewhere back in Montressor at the palace, Cassim and Rebekah we're having some few discussions with Scroop but, Cassim had to do the talking since, Rebekah reported what Scroop did was wrong. "Scroop, this is an outrage. If it weren't for all of your years of loyal service. From now on, you have to sentence the prisoners to me before beheading."

Scroop bowed to the king and princess, "I'll assure you your highness. It won't happen again."

Cassim was holding Rebekah's hand and Scroop's claw-like-hand, "Rebekah. Scroop. Now, let's put this whole messy business behind us, please."

Cassim put Rebekah's hand in Scroop's claw and Scroop looked at the princess, "My most objective and humblest apologies to you as well my princess."

Rebekah looked at her father and Scroop, "At least some good will is for me to be forced to be married. When I am queen, I'll have the power to get rid of you."

Scroop chucked at the Princess' words she said to him. Cassim smiled, "There now. That's now been taking care of. Now Rebekah about this suitor business. Rebekah? Rebekah!?"

Cassim chased Rebekah as she ran out to the menagerie. Scroop went angry and growled, "If only I've gotten that cyborg lamp!"

Then Iago mimicked the princess by using her voice, since he's a good voice thrower, "I have the power to get rid of you."

Then he got back to normal, "That's it. We've got to keep up to that chump. And his chump daughter. For the rest of our lives!"

Scroop looked over the balcony and watched Cassim and Rebekah argues next to the water fountain. Scroop growled, "Now Iago, we have to wait until she finds her CHUMP husband. Then she'll banish us, or beheaded?"

Iago and Scroop held their own throats, "Eeeewww!"

Then Iago had an idea, "Oh, wait Scroop, wait! What if you were the chump husband?"

Scroop was shocked, "What?"

Iago walked across his shoulder from left to right, "Okay. You'll marry the princess alright. And, and you will become the Sultan."

Scroop smiled and walked back to the throne room, "Marry the shrew? I'll become Sultan? The idea has marriage."

Iago was happy too, "Yes. Yes, marriage and we'll have Papa in law and the little woman off a cliff. YEAAAAAA Kersplat!"

Iago and Scroop both laughed and Scroop looked at Iago, "Oh how I love it when your fowl little mind works."

He and Iago continued to laugh all day. Meanwhile back to Jim and the boys. Silver landed the Longboat safe and secured and helped Jim and B.E.N. out. Since Morphy can float he can do it on his own. "Well how about it, Mr. Mustafa?"

Jim put his hands in his pockets, "Oh you sure showed me Silver. Now, about those three wishes?"

Silver was shocked, "Does me cyborg ear deceives me? Yer down by one lad!"

Silver showed Jim one finger and Jim chuckled and pushed Silver's cyborg hand away from his face, "Oh no I don't. I didn't wish to be out of the cave and came here; you did that on your own."

Silver did a jaw drop and turned into a sheep while talking, "Well, I feel sheepish. Okay you bad lad but, no more freebees."

Jim shrugged and walked, "Fair deal. So, three wishes. Well I want them to be good. Silver, what do you wish for?"

Silver looked at Jim, "Me? Well, no one has asked me that before. Well in that case. Oh, forget it lad. It's not going to come true."

Jim was curious, "What?"

Silver turned around, "Forget it lad!"

Jim chuckled, "C'mon Silver, tell me."

Silver sighed and looked at Jim, "Freedom."

Jim looked at the cyborg lamp, "You're a prisoner, Silver. SO that's why Rebekah was worried about you for nine years?"

Silver nod his head, "Yeah. It's all part of the whole genie thing. Phenomenal cosmic powers. Also an itty bitty living space."

Jim sighed as he looked inside the cyborg lamp, "Oh Silver, that's terrible."

Silver came out of his lamp, "But, oh to be free. Also I won't have to do this. Poof! What do you need? Poof! What do you need? Poof! What do you need? To be me own master. So I could be back at home on Montressor to be with Rebekah. Such a thing greater than all the magic, and the treasures, and all the Etherium. Now why am I talkin' like that? That's stupid to think about that. Silver wake up and smell the roses."

Jim looked at his friend so curiously, "Why not?"

Silver answered that question to Jim, "The only way I could get free is only if me master wishes me out. So, it's been nine years and no one ever rubbed me cyborg lamp just to set me free from that wish I always wanted. Rebekah's going to flip if she finds out that I'm a genie."

Jim had an idea, "I can do it. I can use some of my wishes to set you free Silver."

Silver chuckled and talked sarcastically, "Yeah right."

Jim looked at the Ursid's eyes, "I mean it. I promise. I can you two of my wishes for myself and I'll use my last wish to set you free."

Jim reached his hand to Silver and he shook Jim's hand with his good hand, "Well, nine years of hope. Alright. Let's make some magic! So, what is it you want the most?"

Silver asked Jim and he put his arm over his head and blushes, "Well, there's your cousin, Rebekah."

Silver made a buzzing noise, "EH! Wrong! I can't make people fall in love remember, Jimbo."

Jim remembered it's just that he's just thinking of a wish, "But, she smart, and fun, and beautiful. She has these fine eyes, fine hair, and her smile."

Jim sighed and looked at Silver, "Love is in the air with you huh lad?"

Jim looked back, "But, like you said, she's the princess. The only way I can get to her is that I have to become a prince. Hey, can you make me become a prince, Silver?"

Silver opened a recipe book, "Sure, let's see. Uh, chicken ala king? Nope. King crab? Ouch! I hate doing that! King Ceaicer and hope to live! No. Ah, to make a prince. Is that an official wish? Say the magic words Jimbo."

Jim smiled and opened his arms out wide, "Silver, I wish for you to make me become a prince."

Silver cheered, and looked at Jim's outfit, "First, we have to get rid of that outfit, what is this the second century, no."

Silver put a measuring tape on Jim and pulled the tape and Jim's outfit turned into a prince, "Wow, I like it. Way macho. There's something missing. A mode of transportation. Oh, B.E.N., do you have something for Jimbo to ride in prince style?"

B.E.N. looked at his compartment and threw out a Solar Surfer, and the RLS Legacy. Silver's eyes grew wide open, "How did you get me ship in that compartment of yer's B.E.N.?"

To be easy, B.E.N. has to shrink it down to toy size to fit in his compartment nine years ago. "Well Silver, I shrunk it and whenever I pull it out it grows back to its original state."

Silver sighed, "That's good. Jimbo, ya can use me ship and a Solar Surfer to Montressor. But, we're not through yet. Hang on to your cape lad. We're gonna make ya a star!"

Back at the palace in Montressor, Cassim is making a stack of miniature statues of animals and put the last piece on the top, but, it crashed when Scroop slammed the door open and is holding a scroll, "Sire. I have a solution with your daughter."

Iago came and yelled, "A problem with your daughter!"

Cassim smiled and sat on his throne still and looks at Scroop, "Really, where?"

Scroop opened the scroll, "Right here. If the princess has not chosen a suitor by the appointed time, the Sultan will choose for her."

Cassim looked at Scroop, "But Rebekah hates all the suitors I chose for her."

Scroop smiled, "But wait, there's more. If even an event the suitor doesn't come to call, the princess shall be married to, uh. Wow, interesting."

Cassim asked, "Who is she suppose to marry?"

Scroop looked at the line he wrote in there, "She shall be married to the royal vizier but, that could be, me."

Cassim took a look at the scroll again and scrolled down, "But, I thought the law says only the prince could—"

Scroop interrupted Cassim and pulled out his snake staff at the Sultan, "Desperate times come for desperate measures. My liege."

Then Cassim went back to being hypnotized, "Desperate measures."

Scroop gave Cassim a command, "You will order the princess to marry me."

Cassim repeated and got out of the trance, "I will order the princess to. But you're an alien."

Scroop did it again, "The princess will marry me!"

Cassim did it again, "The princess will. Wait, what's that music?"

Cassim ran towards the balcony and looked at the parade, "Scroop, you must come and see this!"

(Song starts)

Guards: Make way for Prince Sora

Say hey! It's Prince Sora

Silver: Hey! Clear the way in the old Bazaar

Hey you!

Let us through!

It's a bright new star!

Oh come!

Be the first on the block to meet his eye!

Make way!

Here he comes!

Ring bells! Bang the drums!

Are you gonna love this guy!?

(The Prince is actually Jim Hawkins in disguise as Sora Hawkins)

Prince Sora! Fabulous he!

Sora Hawkins

Genuflect, show some respect

Down on one knee!

Now, try your best to stay calm

Brush up yer Sunday salaam

Then come and meet his spectacular coterie

Prince Sora!

Mighty is he!

Sora Hawkins

Strong as ten regular men, definitely!

He face the Heartlesses

A hundred pirates with swords

Who sent those goons to their lords?

Why, Prince Sora

Servants: He's got seventy-five golden horses

(Silver: Don't they look lovely, June?)

Harlem girls: Purple morphs

He's got fifty-three

(Silver: Fabulous Harry I love the morphs)

Silver: When it comes to exotic-type mammals

Has he got a zoo?

I'm telling you, it's a would-class menagerie!

Silver: Prince Sora! Handsome is he, Sora Hawkins

That physique! How can I speak?

Weak at the knee

Well, get on out in that square

Adjust your fans and prepare

To gawk and grovel and stare at Prince Sora!

Servants: He's got ninety-five white mustangs

(Mr. Arrow and his guards: He's got the horses, let's see the horses)

And to view them he charges no fee

(Marina Seadrift, Cas, and Dolphy Strong: He's generous, so generous)

He's got slaves; he's got servants and flunkies

(Slaves: Proud to work for him)

They bow to his whim lover serving him

They're just lousy with loyalty to Sora! Prince Sora

Silver: Prince Sora!

Amorous he! Sora Hawkins

Heard your princess was a sight lovely to see

And that, good people, is why he got dolled up and dropped by

Servants: With sixty Orcus Gallacticus, Tigers galore

With his bears and lions

A brass band and more

With his forty fakirs, his cooks, his bakers

His birds that warble on key

Make way for Prince Sora!

(Silver goes back into his cyborg lamp under Jim's hat and uses his solar surfer to go to Cassim as Scroop closes the door blocking the parade. And the song stops)

Cassim is clapping his hands, "Splendid and absolutely marvelous!"

Jim jumped off his solar surfer and bowed, "Your highness, I've come afar to seek your daughter's hand."

Cassim shook Jim's hand, "Prince Sora of course. I'm delighted to meet you. This is my royal vizier Scroop, he's happy to see you too."

Scroop gave a smirk remark, "Ecstatic. I'm a afraid Prince Sparrow--"

Jim interrupted and corrected, "Hawkins."

Scroop waved his claws, "Whatever. You can't just parade in here and expect to--"

Scroop got interrupted again but this time, Cassim looked at the Solar Surfer, "Holy Captain Flint, this Solar Surfer is amazing. My daughter always wanted one, even though she's fifteen. Like you Prince Sora. May I ride on it?"

Jim bowed, "Of course your majesty. Allow me to help you get on."

Cassim got on the Solar Surfer but, Scroop grabbed his staff and pinned the Solar Surfer to the ground. "Sire. I must advise this."

Cassim was mad at Scroop, "Oh lighten up Scroop. And learn to have a little fun."

Cassim kicked Scroop's staff which made Iago fall to the floor. The Sultan was soaring everywhere with Jim's Solar Surfer and shouted, "This is fun!"

Scroop looked at Jim, "Just, where did you say you were from?"

Jim shrugged and looked at Scroop, "Oh uh much farther than you traveled around the Etherium I'm sure."

Scroop glared into his eyes, "Try me."

Cassim came right through Jim and Scroop, "Whoa! Watch out there you little bird!"

Iago flew so fast to get away from the solar surfer, "Hey, watch it! Watch it with that dumb board!"

Cassim went past Iago and he sighed with relief but, slammed into the pillar and had little images of Cassim on the solar surfer going around Iago's head. Meanwhile, Cassim came to a complete stop and jumped off the Solar Surfer and said, "That was so much fun, huh Scroop."

Scroop looked at Cassim so sarcastically, "Impressive your highness."

Cassim looked at Jim and pinched his check, "The boy has impressive youth and he's a prince. And besides, if we're lucky, you don't have to marry Rebekah, Scroop."

Scroop pulled Cassim, "I don't trust that boy sir."

Cassim got free from Scroop's claws, "Nonsense, one thing I pride myself and that's basic judge of character."

Iago brushed himself, "Yeah basic judge of character, NOT!"

Cassim chuckled, "Rebekah is going to love this one.

Jim leaned closer to Cassim with a smile, "And I'm pretty sure I'll like Princess Rebekah."

Scroop went right between Jim and Cassim, "Your highness, no! I must intercede on Rebekah's behalf. This boy isn't the one. What makes him believe to be the prince?"

Jim chuckled and pushed Scroop's chest, "Your majesty. I'm Prince Sora Hawkins. Just let me meet her. I'll win her heart."

When Princess Rebekah heard what Jim was saying she was mad, "How could you? All of you! Standing there and deciding my future. I am not a prize to be one. After what happened to my cousin nine years ago!"

Princess Rebekah stormed out of the throne room and off to her room. Cassim looked down while Jim reached out to Rebekah, "Oh dear. Now, don't worry Prince Sora. Just let Princess Rebekah calm down and she'll talk to you soon. Trust me on this boy."

Scroop squint his eyes, "I think it's time to say good-bye to Prince Sparrow."


	6. Jim's first date with Princess Rebekah

Meanwhile outside, Rebekah looked at the sky through the balcony and went back inside. As we look at Jim, B.E.N., Morphy, and Silver. Jim was pacing around, "What am I going to do, Silver? Your cousin won't even talk to me. I knew I shouldn't make that stupid Prince wish!"

Morphy was trying to open a banana with out his morphing technique but didn't work. Silver and B.E.N. were playing chess and Silver looked at the board, "Your move B.E.N."

B.E.N. used his queen to knock Silver's last pawn out leaving him with his king in check, "Checkmate Captain."

Silver was shocked, "That's a good move. I can't believe I'm loosing to a robot!"

Jim sighed, "Silver, I need help."

Silver walked up to Jim, "Listen lad, if you want to get to my cousin, you have to tell her the truth about yourself and tell her ya found me and show her me in front of her."

Jim pushed Silver, "No way. I can show you to her but, not telling her the truth. If Rebekah finds out that I'm a Cabin boy. She'll laugh at me."

Silver turned his hat into a lamp. "A lass appreciates a man with comedy!'

Jim was mad and turned of the light and Silver returned to normal holding Jim's hat, "All joking aside. You have to be yourself Jimbo. If not, there'll be no way out."

Jim grabbed his hat, "That's the least thing I can do. Now, I'm going to see Rebekah with you. I gotta be smooth, cool, and confident. How do I look, Silver?"

Jim did his famous pose at Silver and he sighed, "Like a Prince."

He and Silver used the Solar Surfer up to Rebekah's room. Rebekah sighed and looked at Rajah until; she hears a familiar voice with another voice, "Princess Rebekah?"

Rebekah and Rajah looked outside and Rebekah stands up, "Who's there?"

Silver shoved Jim to make a move, "It's me, Prince Sora. Sora Hawkins."

Rebekah came up and sneered, "I don't want to see you."

Jim was nervous, "Wait, Princess Rebekah, please don't go."

Rajah growled at Jim, "Down kitty. Down boy."

Rebekah looked at Jim, "Wait, do I know you?"

Jim put his hat back on, "Me, no."

Rebekah leaned on Rajah for support, "You remind me of the boy at the Marketplace."

Silver turned into a bee and buzzed in Jim's ear, "Lad, aren't you forgetting about me?"

Jim smiled, "Oh, there's someone you'll be proud to see Princess Rebekah."

Rebekah smiled, "Who is it?"

Silver climbed over the balcony, "It's me Lass."

Rebekah smiled and ran to Silver, "Silver! Your home!"

Silver hugged Rebekah and had a frown on his face and looked at his genie cufflinks, "Lass, there's something I have to tell ya."

Jim was scared, Silver might tell Jim's secret. Rebekah looked at Silver, "What?"

Silver sighed and pointed to the cyborg lamp, "I'm a genie now."

Rebekah had tears flowing down her face, "No, that's impossible. Treasure Planet wasn't supposed to do that to someone for nine years."

Silver sighed again and hugged the Princess, "I'm sorry but, look at you, a beautiful teenager."

Rebekah blushed, "Silver, stop that."

Jim was getting annoyed, "Ahem!"

Rebekah and Silver both looked at Jim, "Oh boy. Lass, I t'ink I should be leaving now."

Silver left into the cyborg lamp which is inside Jim's hat. Rebekah smiled, "You brought my cousin back from Treasure Planet Prince Sora?"

Jim chuckled, "Yeah."

Rebekah crossed her arms, "So, are you really the boy I met at the marketplace, or not?"

Jim sighed, "No. I'm not the boy from the market place."

Rebekah sighed, "Oh, that's too bad."

Jim coughed to get her attention, "Princess Rebekah, you are very, beautiful tonight."

Rebekah looked at Jim and smiled, "I am rich you know. The daughter of the Sultan. A fine prize for a prince to marry."

Jim chuckled, "Right, a prince like me."

Rebekah used her hand to walk on Jim's chest to his nose, "A prince like you. And every over stuff dressed peacocks I ever met."

Jim shuddered, "Wait!"

Rebekah ignored, "No, and stop! Go jump off the balcony for all I care!"

Jim sighed, "Yeah right!"

Rebekah stopped and looks back, "Excuse me?!"

Jim looked at the princess, "uh, your right. You aren't some prized to be one. You should be free to make your own choice. I'll go now."

Jim jumped off the balcony that made Rebekah and Rajah scared, "NO!"

Jim looked through the balcony, "What?"

Rebekah was curious, "How did you do that?"

Jim came to the princess with the Solar Surfer, "It's a Solar Surfer. I made it by myself."

Rebekah gently rubbed the Surfer, "It's beautiful."

Jim smiled, "You wouldn't mind going on a ride with me. We can get out of the palace and we could go see the Etherium."

Rebekah looked at the Solar Surfer, "Is it safe?"

Jim looked at the princess, "Sure if you Trust me."

Rebekah looked at Jim because she heard that saying before, "What?"

Jim tried again, "Do you trust me?"

He offered her his hand and Rebekah smiled, and she knew Jim was the boy from the Market place, and she grabbed his hand, "Yes."

She climbed on the Solar Surfer and holds the bars, Jim looked at her, "Hang on."

(Song starts)

The Solar Surfer went towards the sky, Jim held Rebekah close and they reach the Etherium.

Jim: I can show you all the worlds

Shining, shimmering, splendid

Tell me, princess, now when did

You last let your heart decide?

I can open your eyes

Take you wonder by wonder

Over, sideways and under

On a Solar Surfer ride

A whole new world

A fantastic point of view

No one to tell us no

Or where to go

Or say we're only dreaming

Rebekah: A whole new world

A lot of dazzling worlds I never new

But when I'm way up here

It's crystal clear

That now I'm in a whole new world

With you

Jim: Now I'm in a whole new world with you

Rebekah: Unbelievable sights

Indescribable feeling

Soaring, tumbling, freewheeling

Through an endless diamond sky

A whole new world

(Jim: Don't you close your eyes)

A hundred thousand of worlds and or things to see

(Jim: Hold your breath-it gets better)

I'm like a shooting star

I've come so far

I can't go back to where I use to be

Jim: A whole new world

(Rebekah: Every turn a surprise)

With new horizons to pursue

(Rebekah: Every moment, red letter)

Rebekah and Jim: I'll chase them anywhere

There's time to spare

Let me share this whole new world with you

Jim: A whole new world

Rebekah: A whole new world

Jim: That's where we'll be

Rebekah: That's where we'll be

Jim: A thrilling chase

Rebekah: A few wondrous places

Jim and Rebekah: For you and me

(Song ends)

At Mulan's world in China. They watch the Fireworks celebration. Jim, Rebekah, and Silver sat on the roof of the house to watch the fire works. Rebekah sighed holding the apple, "It's all so magical."

Jim looked at Rebekah, "Yeah."

Silver held her close, "It's nice to spend time with ya lass."

Rebekah smiled and looked at the apple and back at Jim, "It's too bad Morphy didn't come with us."

Jim chuckled and looked up at Rebekah, "Nah, he hates fireworks. Hates flying too. Uh, that is. Oh no!"

Silver went beside Jim, "You didn't tell her didn't you Master?"

Jim sighed, "No."

Rebekah grabbed his hat, "I knew it! You were the boy from the market. I knew it! Why did you lie to me!?"

Jim tried to calm her down, "Rebekah, I'm sorry."

Rebekah yelled at him, "Did you think I was so stupid that I wouldn't figure it out?"

She threw Jim's hat back at Jim, "I hope you wouldn't. NO, that's not what I meant."

Rebekah looked at Jim, "Who are you? Tell me the truth."

Silver chuckled. "I should get out of your argument here lass."

Silver went back inside his lamp and Jim looked at Rebekah, "The truth? The truth is, I sometimes dress up as a commoner. To escape the pressures of the palace life. But I'm really am a Prince."

Rebekah looked at him confusingly, "Why didn't you just tell me that before we went on your solar surfer?"

Jim chuckled and scooted closer to Rebekah, "Well, you know um, royalty going out in the city in disguise I mean. That's sounds strange doesn't it?"

Rebekah smiled, "Not that strange."

Rebekah looked at Jim's feather and made it strait and leaned against Jim laying her head on his shoulder. Five hours later, Jim, Silver and Rebekah made it back to the palace. Jim helped her off the solar surfer and went down to his head. Rebekah looked at Jim and smiled, "Goodnight, my handsome prince."

Jim looked back at Rebekah, "Sleep tight my princess."

As they slowly went forward to kiss. Silver magically made them kiss. As they went apart, Rebekah walked into her room, she looked back and smiled as Jim smiled back. Rebekah continued to walk back in her room and closed the curtains. Silver went back into his lamp as he yawned. Jim smiled, "Yes! For the first time in my life things are starting to turn out right."

Not what he got when the guards grabbed Jim, Morphy, and B.E.N. Jim strangled and tried to get help, but Scroop came. "I think you've overdone your welcome Prince Sparrow."

Jim muffled through the gag, "Why you traitor!"

Scroop walked away, "make sure he's never found."

Mr. Arrow used his fist to knock Jim out cold. They went to the cliff and threw him into the ocean with a chain on his ankles and he was sinking. He tried to reach for the cyborg lamp and when he passed out he rubbed the lamp. Silver came out with a rubber ducky, "Never fails. You get a bath and the master rubs the cyborg lamp. Hello Jimbo. Jim? Jim, c'mon lad speak to me! C'mon now don't cheat out of this one. Just make a wish. C'mon Jimbo! I'll take it as a yes."

Silver took Jim back to the surface as fast as he can before Jim died of drowning. Once they made it back there, Jim coughed out the water that was in his throat. Silver looked at Jim, "Don't you scare me like that, Jimbo."

He looked at Silver and sighed, "Silver, thanks."

Silver smiled, "Oh Jimbo. I'm kind a fond to ya kid. Not that I want to pick out curtains or anything."

Meanwhile in Rebekah's room. Rebekah was combing her beautiful blond hair humming the song that she and Jim both sang. Until, her father came, "Rebekah."

Rebekah looked at her father, "Oh father I had the most wonderful time. I'm so happy."

But, Rebekah didn't know that her father was hypnotized, "You should be happy. I've chosen a husband for you."

Rebekah was in shock, "What?"

Cassim opened the other door, "You'll wed, Scroop."

Rebekah gasped and covered her mouth with her hands. Scroop took one of her hands with his claw gently, "You're speechless I see. A fine quality for a wife."

Rebekah got her hand free from Scroop's claw, "I will never marry you. Father, I choose Prince Sora."

Scroop talked, "Prince Sora left."

Little did he know that Jim was watching with Silver. "Better check your crystal ball again Scroop."

Rebekah gasped happily, "Prince Sora, Silver!"

Scroop and Iago gasped. Then Iago almost spilled the beans, "How the -- AWK!"

Jim went to Scroop, "Tell them the truth Scroop. You've tried to get me killed!"

Then Scroop walked to Cassim, "Ridicules talk, he's obviously lying."

Cassim repeated Scroop, "Obviously lying."

Rebekah went to her father, "Dad, what's wrong with you?"

Silver found out that the staff was the one, "I know what's wrong!"

Silver grabbed the staff and smashed the head of the staff on the ground, and snapped Cassim back to normal. "What happened? John!"

Silver walked up to Cassim, "Cassim, I believe Scroop was controlling you with this staff."

Cassim gasped and looked at Scroop, "What? Scroop? You Traitor!"

Scroop did a nervous chuckle, "Your highness, all of this will be explained."

Silver, Rebekah, Jim, and Cassim walked closer to Scroop and Iago Cassim bellowed, "GUARDS!"

Iago sighed, "That's it we lost. We give up."

Scroop saw the cyborg lamp in Jim's hat but he was grabbed by Mr. Arrow and the guards. Scroop pulled out a vile, "This isn't the end boy!"

He threw the vile on the ground and he and Iago disappeared into Scroop's room. Everyone in Rebekah's room coughed. Cassim yelled, "Search everywhere for that traitor!"

Jim held Rebekah's arms, "Rebekah, are you alright?"

Rebekah looked at Jim, "Yes Sora."

Cassim walked right through Jim and Rebekah, "I can't believe it. My most trusted advisor, plotting against me all this time. How will I ever—"

Silver turned Cassim to the direction showing him Jim and Rebekah. "Can this be true? My daughter has finally chosen a suitor?"

Rebekah nods her head at her father with a smile on her face. Cassim smiled, "Hallelujah! Praise you boy, I would kiss you but, I'll let my daughter do the kissing around here for you. The wedding shall be planed at once. And you my boy are going to be Sultan."

Jim smiled, "Sultan?"

Jim didn't like the idea and looked at Silver as Cassim was talking, "Yes a fine wisdom like you is what this kingdom needs."


	7. The Truth Reveals

Meanwhile back with Scroop and Iago. They went to their lair and Iago was so scared that he had to start packing. "I've gotta start packing your highness. It's only essential."

While Iago was packing, he heard laughing from Scroop. "Oh boy. He's cracked. He's gone nuts. Scroop! Scroop, get a grip!"

Scroop grabbed Iago as he stopped laughing, Iago turned purple. "Good grip."

Scroop looked at the parrot, "Prince Sora is nothing but that retched Cabin boy, Jim Hawkins! He's got the cyborg lamp Iago. Also Silver is the genie the boy has."

Iago tried to get out, "Why that miserable!?"

Scroop chocked Iago again, "And you, will have to get that lamp for me."

Iago shook his head, "Me?"

Meanwhile back with our hero, Jim, "Sultan? They want me to become the Sultan?"

Silver's smoke came out of the cyborg lamp and smiled, "Huzzah! Hail the concurring hero!"

Silver played the start angled banner but, that didn't make Jim happy. He stopped, and scratched his head for an idea and went to Jim and made a box like hand as the size of a TV, "You've just won the heart of the princess, also known as me cousin. What will you do next Jimbo?"

Jim didn't answer and just plopped on the pillows in his new room and sighed sadly. B.E.N. and Morphy were watching from the window. Silver came to Jim, "Psst. Yer line is. Silver, I wish for yer freedom. Anytime."

Jim sighed, "Silver, I can't do it."

Silver tried to make Jim happy, "Sure you can. Look all you need to do is say. Silver I wish you free."

Jim was angry and elbowed Silver on the stomach, "I'm serious. Look, I'm sorry. I'm really am, but they want to make me Sultan. No, they want to make Prince Sora the Sultan. With out you, I'm just Jim Hawkins."

Silver looked at Jim, "But Jimbo, ya won."

Jim made a nasty remark at Silver, "Because of you! It's because everyone thinks I'm everything is all because of you! What if they'd found out I'm not really a prince. What if your cousin finds out? I'll lose her. I can't keep this up for very long. Silver, I can't wish you free."

Silver felt ashamed, "Fine. Although you've lied to everyone else, you showed me Rebekah again, and Cassim but, I just feel left out. Now if you'll excuse me, Master."

Jim sighed and picked up the cyborg lamp, "Silver, I'm really sorry."

Silver did a raspberry at Jim. And Jim yelled, "Then fine! Just stay in there for all I care!"

He sat like a child. He didn't notice that B.E.N. and Morphy were staring at Jim, "What are you two staring at?!"

Morphy and B.E.N. didn't like the new Jim at all. No, they walked off leaving Jim with the guilt, "B.E.N.! Morphy, please. No don't go! Silver's right. I have to tell Rebekah the full truth."

Then Jim heard the Princess' voice, "Sora, Sora where are you?"

Jim sighed and grabbed his hat leaving the cyborg lamp behind, "Well, here it goes. Rebekah, where are you?"

Then Iago the one that's using Rebekah's voice and is disguised as a flamingo, "Out in the menagerie, and hurry!"

Jim walked faster, "I'm coming!"

Iago laughed and ran to the room, "Boy, Scroop will be happy to see you. Excellent Iago. Oh come on Scroop. NO I'm serious, on the scale of 1 to 10, you are 11. Oh Scroop I'm embarrassed, I'm blushing."

At the menagerie, Cassim made an announcement to the town of Montressor, "People of Montressor! My daughter has finally chosen a suitor!"

Rebekah was watching her father make the announcement and she sees Jim coming up the stairs, "Rebekah, there's something I have to tell you."

Rebekah didn't want to know she just ran down to Jim, "The whole kingdom is listening to father's announcement, also he's happy that Silver's back."

Jim wanted to tell her the truth but, he got kissed by Rebekah and pushed out in the open when Cassim said his disguise name, "Prince Sora Hawkins!"

Jim waved nervously. "Oh boy."

At Scroop's room, Scroop and Iago were watching. Iago was ticked off, "Look at them, Scroop. They're cheering for the Cabin boy."

Scroop didn't care and just rubbed the cyborg lamp, "Let them cheer."

Silver came out of the cyborg lamp and thought it was Jim that rubbed the cyborg lamp, "Look Jimbo, I'm really. (Sees Scroop) I don't think your Jimbo."

Scroop just grabbed Silver's jacket and threw him to the floor and used one of his feet to hold Silver down. "I'm your new master now, Silver."

Silver grunted, "I was afraid of that Scroop."

Scroop smiled, "Silver, grant me my first wish. I wish to become, Sultan!"

Meanwhile with Jim, Rebekah, and Cassim. The sky turns gray and the cloud swirl. Cassim's was lifted a little. "What's going on here!?"

Rebekah was shocked, "Dad!"

Jim and Rebekah grabbed Cassim's arms and pulled him down. His clothes except his underwear were gone and flew to Scroop and Iago. Scroop laughed evilly. Cassim was mad, "Scroop, you vile betrayer!"

Iago yelled at Cassim, "That's Cassim, vile betrayer to you!"

Jim smiled and took off his hat, "Oh, we'll see about that! The cyborg lamp."

Rebekah gasped, "You forgot Silver?!"

Scroop laughed, "Finders keepers, Sparrow!"

Scroop motioned to the Giant form of John Silver carrying the palace to a cliff. Rebekah ran towards the edge, "Silver!"

When Silver saw the Princess with tears rolling down her face he sighed sadly. Jim used his solar surfer up to Silver, "Silver, stop!"

Silver sighed and looked at Jim, "I'm sorry lad. I've got a new master now."

Silver placed the palace on the mountain and Jim was upset. So was Rebekah. Cassim held Rebekah close and looked at Scroop. "Scroop, I order you to stop!"

Scroop waved his claw, "Oh, but there's a new order now. My order. Finally, you will bow down before me."

Rebekah and Cassim glared at Scroop and Rebekah yelled, "We'll never bow down to you!"

Iago slapped his own face, "Why am I not surprised?!"

Scroop was finally mad, "If you don't bow before the Sultan then you'll cower before a sorcerer! Silver, my second wish. I wish to be the most powerful sorcerer in the Etherium!"

Silver was going to make the wish come true but, Jim jumped on Silver's cyborg hand and grabbing his thumb, "Silver, no!"

But it was too late for Jim. The wish was granted. Iago clapped his wings, "Ladies and gentlemen a warm welcome for Sorcerer Scroop!"

Rebekah and Cassim held each other close and Scroop landed perfectly, "Now where were we? Oh yes. Abject humiliation!"

He used his magic to make Rebekah and Cassim bow. Silver gasped and said in his head, "What have I done?"

As Scroop chuckled, Rajah was going to pounce on him for what he did to Rebekah and Cassim, "Down boy!"

Scroop turned Rajah back into a kitty. That reminded the ol' cyborg genie about what happened nine years ago before he left. Scroop went to Rebekah and lifted her head, "Oh princess. There's someone I'm dying to introduce you to."

Jim flew in with his Solar Surfer, "Scroop, get your claws off of her!"

(Song starts)

Scroop: Prince Sora

Yes it is he but, not as you know him

Read my lips and come to grips of reality

Yes meet a blast from the past

Whose lies were too good to last?

Say hello to your precious Prince Sora Hawkins.

Iago: Or should we say, Jim Hawkins, the Cabin boy.

Rebekah: Sora?

Jim: Rebekah, I've tried to tell you. I'm just—

Scroop: So Prince Sora is merely Jim Hawkins.

Just calm. May I go on definably?

His personality falls, Giving attitude.

To send him in a one packing way trip.

To take place in a terminal dip

Jim: Silver!

Scroop: His assets frozen

Then you've chosen the ends of the earth

Whoopee! So long!

Iago: Good-bye! See ya!

Scroop: Ex-Prince Sora!

(Song ends)

Rebekah and Cassim huddled together all scared. Silver lowered his head down with shame for loosing a best friend with his pet, Morphy and companion, B.E.N. Meanwhile at the North Pole, Jim got up rubbing his arms and puts his jacket on. He discovered that Morphy was inside his jacket. "Morphy, are you okay?"

Morphy nodded, "Okay. Okay. Okay."

Jim sighed, "It's my entire fault Morphy. I should've free Silver when I had the chance."

Morphy looked at Jim. Jim sighed, "I made a mess of everything. Sort of. I have to go back and set things right. But, Where's BEN?"

When Jim was walking, he stepped on B.E.N.'s hand. Jim smiled, "B.E.N.!"

BEN got up and out of the pillar that was on top of him. "Thanks Jimmy. Here's your solar surfer."

He and Jim got on the Surfer and went back to Montressor, "Now, back to Montressor!"


	8. Silver's freedom

Meanwhile back at the Palace of Montressor, Cassim is getting cracker torment from Iago, "Does Cassim want a cracker? Here have some more crackers!"

Rebekah was so scared, "Scroop, please don't do this. Make it stop!"

Scroop lifted his claw to let Iago stop. Iago let go of Cassim just in time. Silver sat down and covered his face with his hands. Scroop slipped his staff between Rebekah's arms, pulling her chains, "Pains me to see you reduce to this Rebekah."

Scroop bites the Purp from Rebekah's hands and accidentally spits some parts of the purp on her face and she wipes it off, "A beautiful space bloom such as you will be in the arms of the most powerful Spider in the Etherium. What do you say my dear? With you as my queen."

Rebekah grabbed a cup full of wine and she threw it at Scroop, "Never!"

Scroop growled, "I'll teach you some respect!"

Rebekah fell and broke the vase and pots and held a scarf-like-veil close. This made Scroop have an idea, "Oh, Silver. I'd like to make my final wish. I wish for Princess Rebekah to fall desperately in love with me."

This made Rebekah gasp in fear. She doesn't want Scroop, no. She wanted Jim instead. Jim went so fast on his Solar Surfer he went to the Palace. Silver stands up and looks at Scroop, "There are some rules you should follow Scroop."

Scroop grabbed Silver's jacket and yelled, "Don't you talk back to me like that Silver! You'll do what I'll say, slave."

Rebekah looked up and saw Jim, Morphy, and B.E.N. and Jim made a shush look at her. Rebekah smiled and looked at Scroop, "Scroop. I've never realize how incredibly handsome you are."

Silver made a jaw drop and his eyes grew wide open but, Scroop smiled, "That's better. Now, tell me Pussy Cat. Tell me more about myself."

As Scroop walked closer to Rebekah, Silver saw Jim and was so happy, "Jimbo."

Jim made another shush on Silver. Silver went to Jim without Scroop looking, and he looked at Jim, "Jimbo, I can't help ya know. I'm working for a Spider Psycho now. What are ya goin' ta do now?"

Jim covered Silver's mouth, "Hey, I'm a Cabin boy remember. I'll improvise."

Jim quietly snuck down to Scroop's throne. Scroop looked at Rebekah, "Go on."

Rebekah put her arms around Scroop's shoulders and made a finger come on sign for Jim, "Your eyes are so gold. You've stolen my heart."

Iago saw Jim coming to the cyborg lamp. He tried to warn Scroop but, Morphy morphed into a gag and covered Iago's mouth. And Scroop asked Rebekah a question, "What about the Cabin boy?"

Rebekah fakes a smile, "What Cabin boy?"

Jim went closer and closer to the cyborg lamp. Iago accidentally kicked a bowl of fruits and made Scroop look but, Rebekah pulled Scroop into a false kiss. Jim was shocked, even Silver, and Cassim. Iago and Morphy went, "Eww."

As Scroop and Rebekah's lips got apart, Scroop smiled. "That was," Scroop looked through Rebekah's tiara, and discovered it was Jim; he turned around, "you! How many times do I have to kill you boy!?"

Rebekah tried to protect Jim by grabbing the staff. Silver looked at where I'm at and he gasped, but Scroop threw her on the ground. Jim was so mad that he grabbed the staff also and looked at Rebekah, "Go, get the cyborg lamp!"

Rebekah ran and ran but, she was so close, Scroop magically putted her in an hourglass, "Uh, uh, uh, Princess. Your time is up!"

Rebekah placed her hands on the thin glass and tried to bang on it but, it didn't work. She looked at Jim and then Silver with tears filling her eyes. Jim looked at Rebekah, "Rebekah."

Sand start to fall on top of Rebekah and Silver growled at himself for thinking about what he should do but, couldn't since Scroop is his master. Iago smiled as Morphy bopped him on the head with the bowl, "That was a nice shot Scroop."

Morphy flew to the cyborg lamp. Silver looked and gasped, as he sees Morphy getting the cyborg lamp. Scroop pointed at Morphy and turned him into a toy. "Don't toy with me!"

Jim and Silver shouted, "Morphy!"

Then B.E.N. tried to get it, Scroop pointed at B.E.N. "Things are unraveling fast boy! Get the point!"

Then B.E.N. fell into pieces. Jim ran and few swords fell around the cyborg lamp and Jim tried to reach it but, Scroop grabbed the lamp and laugh. Jim picked up a sword to fight Scroop with. And Scroop smiled, "I'm just getting warmed up."

Scroop blew fire on the swords and fire was around Jim, "Are you afraid to fight for yourself you cowardly Snake spider!"

Then Scroop went through the fire without any fire on him anywhere, "A snake spider is I? Well let's see what snake-spider-like I can be?!"

Scroop grew big and turned into a snake with some spider parts on him. He tried to bite Jim but he kept on dodging Scroop then Jim slashed his sword to Scroop's face, "Ahh!"

Then Silver multiplied himself and cheering, "Rick'em rack'em rick! Stick that sword through that snake!"

Then Scroop hissed at Silver, "You stay out of this!"

Then Silver waved a black flag with a letter "S" on it, "Scroop. Scroop. He's our man. If he can't do it. GREAT!"

Jim ran to the hourglass where Rebekah is at but, Scroop made him fall and lose his sword, Rebekah yelled, "Jim!"

Jim ran and jumped on the ruby to slide and he grabbed the sword. Scroop tried to grab Jim again but, Jim stabbed Scroop's back and ran to Rebekah with a rock like stick, and would you know that the sand is up to Rebekah's neck. Jim kept on running, "Rebekah, hang on!"

He tried to break the glass and got grabbed by Scroop. "Little fool. You thought that you could defeat the most powerful Spider in the whole Etherium?"

Scroop was squeezing Jim so hard that Iago rubbed his feather-like-hands, "Squeeze him Scroop. Squeeze him like a-- AWK!"

Iago got hit by Silver's cyborg hand. Silver looked at the hourglass and ran towards me but, it was genie proof. Silver couldn't help his little cousin he adored so much. Scroop looked at Jim, "With out the Ursid Cyborg Pirate Genie boy, you are nothing."

Jim breathed hard, "Silver? Silver! Silver has more power than you'll ever have!"

Scroop was shocked, "What?!"

Jim smiled, "He gave you the power and he'll take it away!"

Silver held his hands, "Jimbo, lad, why are ya bringin' me ta this?"

Jim smiled, "Face it Scroop! You're just second best!"

Scroop gasped, "Your right. He does exceed my own. But, not for long."

Scroop slithered down to Silver and Silver chuckled, "The Lad is crazy. He's a little punched drunk. One too many hits with the Spider Snake."

Scroop went around Silver too fast and hissed at him, "Silver! My final wish. I wish to be an all powerful Genie!"

Rebekah was only up to her face and she couldn't breathe and she looked at Silver. Same as Jim, he too was watching Silver. Silver sighed, "Alright, your wish is my command. Way to go Jimbo."

Silver closed his eyes and pointed at Scroop. Some magic went on Scroop and he grew very large, "Yes. Yes. The power!"

Jim fell and ran towards Rebekah, and he used the stone-like-stick and breaks the hourglass with sand and Rebekah falling and Jim caught Rebekah and she was coughing up the sand. Then Scroop goes to the sky, "The absolute Power!!"

Rebekah looked up and holds Jim's hands, "What have you done?!"

Jim looked up too, "Trust me!"

Jim sees a black lamp and it has Scroop's smoke line on it, "The Etherium is mine to command. To control!!"

Jim stands up and holds Scroop's Lamp, "Hey Scroop! Aren't you forgetting something?!"

Scroop looked down at Jim. Then Jim yelled back, "You want to be a genie!? You've got it!"

Scroop looked at his wrist and cufflinks appeared, "What?!"

Jim lifted the lamp and yelled, "And everything that goes with it! Phenomenal Cosmic powers! Itty bitty living space."

Silver came and rubbed Jim's head with his good hand, "Jimbo, lad, you're a genius you."

Morphy morphed back to normal and B.E.N. got back together and he and Morphy both hugged. Rebekah was helping her father to get up and Rajah jumped in Cassim's hands until the magic warred off. Rajah turned back to normal which is large size and was on top of Cassim. Everything was back to normal. Inside the lamp that Jim was holding moved, "Get your blasted beak out of my face!"

Then another voice came, "Oh shut up Scroop!"

Silver grabbed the lamp, "Allow me. Nine whole years or more in Treasure Planet will oughta cheer them up!"

Then the lamp flew into the Etherium. Rebekah hugged Jim and he sighed, "Rebekah, I'm sorry I lied to you about me being a prince."

Rebekah gently rubbed Jim's cheek, "I know why you did Jim."

Jim sighed, "Well, I guess this is good-bye."

Rebekah growled, "Stupid law. This isn't fair! I love you, Jim."

Silver had a tear going down his good cheek; he wiped it off and went to Jim, "Hey Jimbo. You still have one wish left. Just say the word and you're a prince again."

Rebekah and Jim looked at Silver, Jim asked Silver, "What about your freedom?"

Silver chuckled, "Hey, it's only a serve or a two, but this is love. Jimbo, you'll never find a lass like me cousin believe me, I've looked for a master in nine years but no one shows up all except you Jimbo."

Jim walked up to Rebekah, "Rebekah, I do love you but, I've got to stop pretending I'm not."

Rebekah held Jim's hand as his was on her cheek. "I understand Jim."

Jim let go of Rebekah and he looks at Silver, "Silver, I wish for your freedom."

Silver waved his hands, "One pedigreed prince. What?!"

Jim and Rebekah smiled, "Silver, you're free!"

Silver's cyborg lamp lifted in the air and smoke was going around Silver, taking away his powers of a genie and the cufflinks on both of his cyborg wrist and his good wrist. He lands on the floor swiftly and picks up the cyborg lamp. "I'm free? I'm free? C'mon, wish for something Jimbo! Wish for the treasure go on!?"

Jim smiled confused, "Uh, I wish for the Loot of a Thousand Worlds?"

Silver smiled, "No way!? I'm not a genie anymore!"

Silver did a lot of back flips and looked at Rebekah and Jim. Silver smiled and walked to Jim, "Hey Jimbo, why the long face?"

Jim brushed his hair with his hand and chuckles, "Silver, are you going to stay with us?"

Rebekah looked at Silver too, "Yeah?"

Silver smiled and hugged both the Princess and Jim. "Of course I'll stay but Jimbo, no matter what people here in the Etherium will say to you. You'll always be a prince to me."

Cassim smiled, "That's right. You've certainly proven your worth as far as I'm concerned. It's the law, that's the problem."

Rebekah and Silver looked at Cassim. Rebekah puts her arms around her father. "Dad?"

Cassim smiled, "Am I Sultan or am I not Sultan. On this day forth, the princess could choose who she deems worthy to her."

Rebekah smiled and ran towards Jim, "I choose!"

Jim lifted Rebekah in the air and spines once and puts her down and hugs her. Rebekah looked at Jim's eyes, "I choose you, Jimbo."

Jim chuckled, "Call me Jim. Only your cousin could call me Jimbo."

As Rebekah and Jim were going to kiss, Silver comes to them with a big hug, "Oh come here, I want a hug."

Few moments later, Jim and Rebekah were on they're solar surfer singing a little,

Jim: A whole new world.

Rebekah: A whole new life.

Both: For you and me.

They both kiss and flew off towards the Etherium. And they live happily ever after.


End file.
